Twilight's Love Story: Part Two
by Derpyforever
Summary: Part two is here, as Flash and Twilight spend more time together. Don't forget to read part one!
1. Chapter 1: Brotherly love

**Chapter 1: Brotherly Love**

A soft, orange glow came upon the horizon as Princess Celestia prepared to raise the sun. Meanwhile, on a train heading to the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle was reading a book while her newly found beau, Flash Sentry, slept. After the adventure Flash, his friends, Twilight, and her friends, had been on in search of Rarity, Flash had to head back to the Crystal Empire due to his weekend off coming to an end. However, thanks to the courtesy of Princess Celestia, Twilight was a able to accompany her coltfriend for the next week as she stayed with her brother, Prince Shining, and her sister-in-law, Princess Mia Mora Cadenza, AKA, her former foal sitter, Princess Cadance.

Winny was sitting next to Twilight, reading one of the offered magazines. Winny had a red velvet coat, sky blue mane, purple eyes, and a green shield as her cutie mark. Matt was looking out the window at the clouds, trying to guess what shape they formed. Matt had an orange coat like Flash, but with a combed down, blond mane, and brown eyes. He had a golden spear as his cutie mark.

To Twilight, Matt and Winny were just good friends, but secretly were Flash's brother and sister. Only two ponies knew: Pinkie Pie, and Randy, a light green coated, yellow eyed, green haired pony with a iron sword as a cutie mark. He was part of the Crystal Empire Guards, but had business to attend to at Canterlot for a few months.

The moment the sun peeked over the hills, the Crystal Empire came into view. Twilight nudged Flash awake and told him that they have arrived.

Upon arriving, Twilight was greeted by her brother and her sister-in-law, who have been informed of her arrival.

"Twiliy, it so good to see you again," said Shining.

"It's so good to see you too, B.B.B.F.F.," replied Twilight.

"So I guess I don't get a hello? I mean, I am your sister after all," Cadance joked.

"I missed you too Cadance," Twilight laughed, giving Cadance a hug.

"Like wise," Cadance said, returning the hug, "Although, I feel something different about you... Some sort of vibe."

"That doesn't surprise me," Twilight smirked, "I mean you are the Princess of Love."

"So wha... Ohh," Cadance grinned as she saw Flash coming.

"Hey Twilight, I think we got everything," Flash called, catching up to Twilight followed by Winny and Matt, who were carrying all the luggage.

"Remind me to stay out of Flash's love life," Matt silently complained to Winny, straining under all the pressure of the bags, "I swear it is going to be the death of me."

"Guardspony Sentry," Shining said sternly, " What are you doing here?"

"Ohh... Uhh... You see, sir, I was, umm..." Flash stuttered.

"He was accompanying me at Ponyville, " Twilight finished, then turned to her older brother, "Shining, I want you to properly meet Flash, my coltfriend."

"Colt-Friend," Shining said, slightly twitching at every word, while a mortified expression came upon his face.

Twilight, joined by Cadance, laughed at the expression of Shining's face, while Flash bit his lip, trying to suppress his.

"Why didn't you tell me you were..." Shining gulped, "Dating."

"Well, two reasons: first of all, we really have been on one date," then Twilight smirked, "and I wanted to see your face when I told you I have a coltfriend. "

Cadance interjected by saying gleefully, "Ooo Twilight, we have so much to talk about. I need to give you so much advice and you need to tell me all about Flash... Ohh, you probably want to spend time with him though," she added with a slight blush.

"It's alright," Flash said, "I have to get ready for my post, which is in about half an hour, so you two should catch up."

"Well what a gentlemen you are. You sure picked a good one Twilight," Cadance said.

"Please tell me you are not warming up to this guy," Shiny said in disbelief.

"Well he does seem nice," Cadance replied.

"That's how they all start," Shining complained.

"And that is how he will end," she snapped

"How do you know! Your powers allow you to see the future of love now," he shot back.

"No, but I don't need powers to see a good colt for Twilight when I see one," she flared.

"Funny, I thought that was the protective big brother who did that."

Twilight slipped out of the argument to talk to Flash,

"You probably should go," she told him, "they are going to need some time after this. So you might want to pull a disappearing act."

"Funny, like I never heard that before," Flash said sarcastically, "my lunch break is half an hour after noon if you want to meet up then."

She pecked him on the cheek, "That sounds good, see you later."

"See ya." With that, Flash, Matt, and Winny left.

Twilight slipped back in, without notice, just in time.

"Come on Twilight," Cadance said with a hint of frustration. "Your _protective brother _here is just being a big jerk." Cadance, with Twilight, turned and left.

"You know what, I got better things to do then tell who is being the real jerk," Shining called after them.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2: Sisterly Advice

**Chapter 2: Sisterly Advice**

The doors of Prince Shining and Princess Cadance's bedroom were blown open by Cadance, as she and Twilight entered.

"You... you ok Cadance," Twilight hesitantly ask.

"I'm alright," Cadance said calmly, "your brother can be thick-headed at times; but that's why I love him."

"Really," Twilight asked, surprised at her calmness of the situation, "Because I sure didn't feel the love from that shouting match out there."

"Twilight, there is much for me to teach, and for you to learn, about love," Cadance chuckled. "First, is that there well be bumps in the rode. Family, sacrifices, and, unfortunately, fights. The first fight is especially going to be the worst. However, no matter what happens, true love well always make it through. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be."

"So you brought me up here to talk about love?"

"Well... like your brother never really got to be the protective brother, I never really got to give sisterly advice."

Twilight sighed, "Alright."

"Yes," Cadance whispered, "this may seem a little fillyish, but I never got say this... sit down and we will talk about colts." Twilight rolled her eyes, but did as told.

"Ok, so tell me... how is Flash?"

"He is wonderful," Twilight said dreamly, playing along with Cadance.

"He is sweet, kind... and pretty easy on the eyes... I mean, uhh," she said flushed.

"I won't tell," Cadance said, a little filly like.

"Ok Cadence, you are starting to scare me."

"Sorry," Cadance rubbed her neck, "not use to it, remember. How about I just give you advice."

Twilight stomach growled, "How about over breakfast, I am starved."

They headed down to the castle's dining room where they got served breakfast from the kitchen.

"So I have told you about a few downsides of love already," Cadance said while they ate their breakfast, "However, good things can come out of it. Remember when you were a filly, and you didn't have any friends? You seemed so lonely. That is what love is about, having another pony in your life who will stand by you through thick and thin, who will fill that emptiness in your heart. Twilight, I might as well have watch you grow up from the day you were born, and I have seen the adventures you have had. Well now it is time for you to embark on a new adventure. The adventure of love."

"Wow," Twilight said, "did you come up with that yourself?"

"Well... yes and no... Yes I came up with it, but no because I been wanting to say that for over fifteen years," Cadance admitted.

"Just forget I said anything," Twilight said, "you are starting to scare me again."

After breakfast, Cadance and Twilight strolled around the corridors.

"So have you and Shining thought about having foals," Twilight asked, "I would like to be an aunt some day."

Cadance was silent at first, but then said, "We had thought about it, but never really had time to... you know."

"I see."

A clock in one of the hallways struck twelve was they passed by.

"Look at the time. Guards well have lunch break in about half an hour. _All _guards," she nudge Twilight teasingly, "Meaning, you should go have fun; but not too much fun. I don't want to become an aunt before you do."

"Thanks Ca-... CADANCE," Twilight stood there, blushing so deep, that even one of Applejack's prized apples would have a hard time beating her at a who is redder contest.

"I'm just saying, I don't know him very well... nah I'm just teasing you. I hear he is a perfect gentlecolt. Bye," and with that, she closed the door to her bedroom.

After snapping out of her embarrassment, Twilight left Cadance's bedroom door. However, Cadance was listening on the other side.

"Did you tell her," said a voice behind her. The voice belonged to Shining.

"No," Cadance replied.

"Good, I want it to be a surprise... Cadnace, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier," Shining apologized.

"It is alright my love," Cadance nuzzled him, "I'm sorry for snapping back at you."

"Well, it wasn't really you," Shining rubbed Cadance stomach, "It was this little mischief maker."

"Like Father like son and or daughter." They both laughed.

"I'm proud of you, my beautiful princess," Shining said.

"And I am proud of you, my handsome knight," Cadance replied.

Then they both shared a deep kiss.

(To be Continued...)


	3. Chapter 3: Can't catch a break

**Chapter 3: Can't catch a break**

Twelve twenty was the time Twilight arrived at Matt, Winny, and Flash's post at one of the castle's towers.

"Hey Fl... what are you and Matt doing," Twilight said.

"Push up challenge," he grunted.

"It gets boring up here at times," Winny said, "plus, we love to make Matt mad. He hates the fact that Flash is stronger than him."

"Hey," Matt yelled, getting up,"he is not!"

"Ha! I win, you stopped," Flash bragged.

"That's not fair, Winny distracted me! I wanna rematch."

"That's the tenth rematch; just admit I am stronger than you already, so we can get on with our lives."

"You are NOT stronger than me!"

"He is." Winny interjected.

"Is NOT!"

"Is TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"N... Ow!"

Flash kicked Matt, "Stop it you two." Then made a small head gesture towards Twilight, so small that Twilight did not notice.

"Well it's not my fault we are related," Matt whispered.

"Yes, but she doesn't need to know," Flash whispered back.

"Uhh guys... what are you whispering about," Twilight asked.

"Nothing," they both said.

"Oook... So Flash, you promised me a date,"

"That I did. Come on, I know a quiet little park not far from here, I had picnic ready for us."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, lets go. See you two later... and please try not to kill each other for the next hour. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we can and will," Winny promised, "now go, have fun. See ya later."

As they left and closed the door, Winny chuckled.

"What so funny," Matt questioned.

"Them."

"What are you saying? You better not be insulting our little brother."

"No, it's not that. I mean, out of the three of us, the last pony I would have except to gain a mare- , or in my case a colt-, friend would be Flash."

"Yeah, me to... after you of course."

"Yeah... wait what!"

"I'm just saying, if you weren't my sister, and I had to make a list, you be pretty low on it."

"Ohh like you can do better?!"

"I sooo can do better!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"That's it!"

Matt wrestled Winny to the ground and they, yet again, continue there sibling rivalry.

Meanwhile, Flash and Twilight were enjoying a nice shady spot under a tree in the park. Flash was entertaining Twilight with a few of his illusions.

"Annnd... Tada," Flash exclaimed, pulling a bunny from the picnic basket.

"Oh my goodness. It is sooooo cute," Twilight said, fawning over the little critter.

"Like you," Flash flirted.

"Tell me more," Twilight giggled.

"I know you are very kind," he waved one hoof over the other and a piece of Twilight's favorite candy appeared, which he offered, "and sweet."

"I just love your tricks," Twilight sighed, accepting the small gift.

"Thank you," Flash bowed, "Here is another one" Flash briefly kissed Twilight on the cheek.

"Well I sure didn't see that coming," Twilight chuckled, "how did you do it."

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Flash smiled. Then both shared a small laugh.

The couple continued to sit under the tree leaning on one each other until Twilight noticed that there was only one cloud in the sky. Normally it wouldn't seem weird, but Twilight thought she had seen that cloud earlier when she and Flash left the castle. It was if the cloud was following them.

"Flash, can you do me a favor," Twilight asked.

"Sure Twi, what do you want," Flash replied.

"Can you go and kick that cloud up there?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Alright."

Flash flew up next to the cloud, turned around, and kicked as hard as he could.

All of a sudden, a blue, rainbow mane pegasus fell to the ground screaming. She hit the ground with a pretty loud thud.

"Hey, what's the big idea," she exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Rainbow Dash," Twilight snarled.

"Oh... um, I was, uhh... you know, I was, uhh..."

"Did you really follow us all the way from Ponyville!"

"Nooo... I had to make a quick stop at Cloudsdale to find a cloud not being used. "

"So you were spying on us!"

"Well... I wouldn't call it spying... just watching you from a distance without you knowing."

"I can't believe you Rainbow Dash, do you not trust us? How did you even get here? You have a broken leg!"

"I still got wings and a cloud to ride; and I trust you... just not him."

"Me," Flash questioned.

"Rainbow, I know you are loyal, I mean, you are the element for crying out loud, but Flash here is a great guy, and he is a perfect gentlecolt."

"Well let's see him prove it."

"How is he going to do that?"

"By showing me, I will accompany you two for the rest of your date." With that, she sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Now wait just a..."

"Maybe we should do this Twilight," Flash interrupted, "It is either do this now, or have her spying on us for every date we go on."

"Fine, but this time only, right Rainbow Dash," Twilight threaten.

"Only if he proves himself," Rainbow said, completely ignoring the daggers being starred at her from Twilight, "and if I checked the guards schedule right, he has got... Forty minutes."

"Don't worry Twilight," Flash said, trying to calm the obviously furious Twilight, "I'm sure I can prove myself in no time."

The two, now accompanied by Rainbow, sat back under the tree. Flash offered Rainbow a drink, which she quickly accepted it, saying that she hasn't drank anything since she left Ponyville.

"So you got any more tricks up your sleeve," Twilight asked.

"Just this," Flash said pulling out a rose. He held it up for the two to see. Then smushed it between his two hooves, but when he opened his hooves, it disappeared. He then poured what was left in his drink out, then flipped his cup over to were the opening on top of the cup was blocked by the ground. He put his hoof in front of it, blocking Twilight's and Rainbow's view, but when he moved it out of the way, nothing was different.

"Wow," Rainbow said sarcastically, "Neat trick. You were able to change nothing... I am soooo impressed... hey, maybe you can make something else stay the..."

"Look at your cup," Flash interrupted.

"What do you mean... WHAT!" The rose Flash was using had ended up in her cup.

"Now check your cup Twilight," Flash grinned. She looked at hers, but saw it was replaced by a vase filled with flowers. She looked back at Flash to see him drinking from the switched cup.

"Bravo, that was amazing," Twilight applauded.

"Well I have to admit, that was pretty awesome," Rainbow said.

"Why thank you," Flash said taking another bow.

"Heh, maybe I had you wrong. Your not so bad after all. Sorry I gave you two a hard time," Rainbow apologized.

"It alright Rainbow," Twilight said, "you were just doing your thing."

"I'm sure glad that Twilight is lucky enough to have a good coltfriend by her side," Rainbow said.

"Thanks, She is pretty lucky to have a friend like you to," Flash replied.

"Well I'm glad that you two friends and all, but Flash look at the time, you go to get back to your post soon."

"I guess your right," Flash sighed.

"I need to get going too, I need to take the train back before any one notices I am gone," Rainbow said.

"Do you need help getting back," Twilight asked.

"I think I can managed, like I said, I still got wings, nice meeting you Flash." With that, Rainbow flew off to the train station.

"She seems nice," Flash told Twilight, on their way back to the castle, "Stubborn, but nice."

"Yeah, but what do you expect from the element of loyalty," Twilight smiled.

"We should do this again tomorrow, just me and you though," Flash chuckled.

"Here is a little something until then," Twilight grinned, then leaned towards Flash and gave him a kiss.

"Wow," Flash sighed, "I thought I was the only sneaky magician around here. Can I have an encore?"

"Sure can," Twilight then kissed him again, this time longer. Unfortunately too long, Princess Cadance turned around the corridor, she was looking for Twilight and was informed by a guard that he saw her come this way.

"Hey Twilight, how did date... oh... I see it went well," Cadance smirked.

"Cadance," Twilight exclaimed, breaking the kiss and turning redder than ever.

"Princess, uh mam, we were just talking, that's all," Flash stammered, turning redder then Twilight.

"Suuuure," she grinned, "just remember Flash, that it is her brother you should be on the look out for the next time you two 'talk'. Well, I guess I will leave you two back to your 'talking'." Laughing, Cadance left the two embarrassed ponies alone.

"Well that was..." Flash started.

"... awkward," Twilight finished.

"Well at least it wasn't your brother," Flash sighed with relief.

"Yeah, that would have been _really _bad," Twilight chuckled.

"Well I got to get back to my post," Flash nuzzled Twilight, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," she nuzzled back, "it's date."

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Chapter 4: Sibling Secret

**Chapter 4: Sibling Secret**

The next morning after Twilights and Flash's second date, Twilight, suggested by Princess Cadance, was enjoying a meal at a nice little breakfast nook not far from the castle. However, she notice that other ponies were whispering and watching her. Although she knew why, Twilight still felt a little uncomfortable. 'I thought a princess dating a guard would be nothing to gossip about,' she thought to herself, 'it is not like it never has happen before...'

"Good morning your highness" somepony said, startling her. Twilight looked up at the pony who interrupted her train of thought and saw it was Winny.

"Ohh, good morning Winny, and please, call me Twilight. So what are you doing here," Twilight asked, wondering why Winny wasn't at her post.

"I got suspended for the day. Apparently, nearly killing a fellow squad member is against the rules now," She replied.

"Was Matt giving you hard time again?"

"Yeah."

"Well since you're here, why not join me for some breakfast. I need somepony to take my mind off of the constant stares."

"Thank you your high... I mean Twilight."

She sat down across from Twilight when a waiter came by and took the mares' orders. They remain silent, for the most part, until there food arrived.

"So Twilight, how are things between you and Flash," Winny asked after swallowing some of her eggs.

"Things are going pretty well," Twilight replied, "We enjoy the time we spend together. What about you, you seeing anypony special?"

"Nope, I'm single and loving it."

"Really, what about Matt," Winny made a gagging noise after what Twilight said, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Winny swallowed, "just threw up a little in my mouth."

"Well I don't think he is that ugly."

"No it's not that, it's... never mind. "

"What?"

"I said never mind!"

"Alright, alright," Twilight backed off, "so back to Flash, how did you get to know him?"

"Well, I knew him for as long as I can remember. I guess you can say I knew him from the day he was born."

"How?"

"I was always the responsible foal sitter for him."

"I see. Cadance was my foal sitter when I was little. We have a pretty special bond. You and Flash close?"

"Yep, we are as close as brother and sister."

"Do you have a brother or sister?"

Winny paused, then said flatly, "No."

"Really, Flash said the exact same thing. In the exact same way..."

"Probably just a coincidence," Winny said, but a little to bashfully.

"Winny... what are you not telling me," Twilight said suspiciously.

"Nothing," Winny said.

"_Winny_."

Winny sighed, " Well, you got to find out sooner or later. You see..."

At that moment, Flash entered the diner looking for Winny.

"Winny," he called, "You here?"

"Over here Flash," Winny waved.

"Ahh there you are, hey Twilight," he added, giving Twilight a hug.

"Hey Flash," Twilight returned the hug, "so Winny, what were you saying."

"I wasn't saying anything," Winny tried to cover up.

"Really, it wasn't going to be about how you, Flash, and Matt are all related?"

"How did you..."

"Oh come on Winny. It's too obvious if you ask me. You and Flash pausing before you two answered. Matt fighting with you all the time. Flash trying to hush up Matt when you two were arguing yesterday. What really sealed the deal was when you said you threw up in your mouth when I wondered if you and Matt were dating, I was surprised that you all were able to keep it secret this long."

"Wow, you sure picked a smart one Flash."

"I know," Flash sighed, then started to smile "you thought Matt and Winny were dating?!"

"Well, it was either they hate each other as siblings, or it was romance at failure."

Flash fell to the ground laughing. He continued laughing until Winny punched him the stomach.

"Ow," he excailmed, getting up and holding where he got hit, "was that really necessary?"

"Yes, and if you are going to keep laughing, the next one is going to be across your face," Winny threatened, then turned to Twilight, "You aren't going to tell anypony are you?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks. That means a lot to us," Flash said.

"Hey, anything for my coltfriend," Twilight smiled.

"Well, I got to get back to patrolling the city," Flash said, then turned to Twilight, "By the way, since Winny here decided to hold a certain pony at spear point, I had to take her shift, so our date has to be moved to the evening."

"I understand," she kissed him on the cheek, "see you later."

After Flash went back to his duties leaving the two girls alone.

"Your brother is so kind to take your spot like that," Twilight sighed, then took a bite out of her apple.

"I guess he is," Winny chuckled, "and between you and me, he was always my favorite. I'm glad he has got you... just don't take things to slowly. I always wanted a sister, and I would like one this decade."

Twilight choked on her piece of apple she was chewing while Winny laughed.

"Is there... anypony who is... not going to make... fun of us like that," Twilight coughed.

"Ohh I'm just teasing you. It Flash that's going to be a comedy gold mine," She smirked. They both laughed at the thought.

Twilight was glad that she has gained the friendship of Winny. 'At least I don't have to worry about Flash siblings in our relationship,"

Twilight thought, 'I just wish my brother was the same way."

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Chapter 5: Four's a Party

**Chapter 5: Four's a Party**

"Good evening Flash," Twilight said, meeting him at the park were they had there picnic date. She was wearing the plain dress that Rarity gave her for her birthday last year.

"Good evening Twilight, you are looking even more beautiful then I remember," Flash cooed.

"Why thank you," Twilight blushed, "so what are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking a stroll around the park's pond," Flash answered, "it reflects the moonlight perfectly at this hour."

"Sounds romantic," Twilight sighed.

"It sure does," said a voice sternly from behind her. It was Prince Shining with Princess Cadance.

"Ohh... what are you two doing here," Twilight said.

"Well, Cadance and I wanted a little husband and wife time, and since your dating," Shining got a bad taste in his mouth, "him, I thought we could have a double date."

"Really," Twilight said suspiciously, "that's the only reason."

"Yes."

"Alright... I guess that's fine, if it is alright with you Flash."

"It's alright with me," Flash replied.

"Good," Shining said, "well then Flash, lead the way."

Flash led everypony to the pond, and he was right. The pond caught the moonlight perfectly to were it looked as if the moon was dancing on the water as the stars joined in, really putting on a show.

"It's so beautiful Flash," Twilight said, then started to lean on him.

"I think it's beautiful too, Twi," Shining said.

Twilight eyes widen as she looked up and saw she was leaning on her brother, with Flash standing, both awkwardly and nervously, on the other side.

"Shining," Cadance sighed with disapproval.

"What?! I can't enjoy the company of my little sister," Shining defended.

"Not if she is trying to spend time with her coltfriend," Cadance frowned.

"Umm, excuse me your highnesses, but I brought a picnic if anypony doesn't mind," Flash said, then pulled out a small basket and blanket.

"Ohh, how nice of you," Cadance said, "and please, call me Cadance."

"And you can call me sir," Shining said strictly. Cadance shot him a look and he responded by making a face at her.

"Well, it's nothing too special, just a couple of sandwiches. I didn't expect any company, so I only made two for me and Twilight, but you two can share my sandwich," Flash offered.

"That's very kind of you Flash," Cadance said, "but Shining and I already ate, thanks for the offer, but there is no need."

"Yeah, just remember to pack more sandwiches next time, or you might not be so lucky," Shining threaten.

"Yes sir," Flash gulped.

"Shining," Twilight started to exclaim, but stopped when she saw Cadance behind him, shaking her head and giving the "cut" signal with her hooves in front of her neck.

"Yes Twi," Shining asked.

"Uhh... I think I dropped something in the grass on our way here. Do you mind helping me look for it, Cadance," Twilight said.

"Sure," Cadanc replied.

They got up and left Shining closely watching a nervous Flash, who promised in his mind that if he got out of this alive, as Princess Celestia as his witness, he would never fight with his siblings again.

"Alright Cadance, what is going on with Shining? He is being a little more overprotective then usual," Twilight yelled quietly.

"Ohh he just got a lot on his mind right now," Cadance said, but didn't sound too confident in what she said.

"Cadance, truth, now!"

"Fine, but this I just between you and me, got it?"

"Yes."

"You see, he has been tense ever since we found out something is going to happen in several months."

"Are Changelings going to invade?!"

"Well... you can say somepony will invade our life..."

"Is there some sort of love triangle going on that I am unaware of?"

"No... but he is loving a different pony..."

"Ok Cadance, quit with the metaphors, what is going on?!"

"You see, Twilight, I'm... pregnant."

"Ohh," (Really Twilight; you are the smartest one and it is still taking you this long to process this), "wait a minute... your PREGNANT!" (There we go).

"Yeah."

"Ohh my goodness, I'm going to be an aunt! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, Shining wanted it to be a surprise when he announces it a couple of days from now. That is why you got to keep it just between us ok."

"Alright, I just can't believe it, I'm going to be an aunt."

They headed back to Shining and, still alive, Flash. The rest of the evening mostly went on uneventful. Flash did a magic tricks with a bunny, instantly winning the hearts of Cadance and Twilight. Then did a few card tricks that even Shining admit were interesting, and, maybe it was then trick of light, but Flash even thought he saw him smile in awe.

"I think Shining is starting to hate you less," Twilight chuckled to Flash when Cadance and Shining left to go home, leaving Flash and Twilight alone.

"That is the nicest thing you could ever say to me Twilight," Flash laughed.

"You're welcome," Twilight smiled.

"How about I return the favor," Flash grinned, then kissed her briefly on the lips.

When they broke apart, they were both blushing fiercely, then kissed again much deeper. Afterwards, they snuggled the night away under the beautiful moonlight.

(To Be Continued...)


	6. Chapter 6: Fluttertail

**Chapter 6: Fluttertail**

Dear Twilight,

I have decided to come by for a visit... well, more the animals forced me, thinking I need to get out.I will arrive about ten till noon, and, if you don't mind, I would like to stay with you for the night. I will leave in the morning.

See you soon,

Fluttershy.

Twilight finished reading the letter that delivered to her by a different-angled-crossed-eye, gray pony with a blond mane who disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

Twilight was glad that her friend was visiting, but then the thought that she might have been Flash's ex marefriend made her feel sick to her stomach. She slapped her self saying aloud, "What is wrong with you Twilight! You two are the best of friends, and what happen was over thirteen years ago. Way before you knew each other." Twilight shook her head and pushed her jealously into the back of her mind, but it waits, waiting for the moment to strike again.

Twilight looked at the time and saw that she had a good hour before Fluttershy arrived, so she decided to go and take a look at the shops around town before she went to go see her.

Twilight walked around central square for about thirty minutes, trying to find something interesting, until she saw a big sign above a few shiny windows. It read 'Grand Opening of Tailing Books'. "Books," Twilight exclaimed cheerfully, then entered the store and gasped. It was amazing... well at least to her. There were all sorts of books each about any kind of subject. She saw some foals sitting around an elderly pony who was reading them a story. She even saw a place where you can submit ideas for writing a story. She walked around slowly, thinking that she may have died and gone to the great stable in the sky, until she bumped into a pony, making him drop the stack of unreasonably large amount of books he was balancing on his back.

"Ohh I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention to where I was..." she stopped when she saw who she bumped into, "Comet!? What are you doing here at the Crystal Empire?"

Comet Tail was faded yellow unicorn, with a same amount of faded blue mane. Twilight bacame friends with him back in Ponyville, but then he started having feelings for Twilight. When he finnaly admitted it, however, she told him that she wasn't looking for a relationship. Things got awkward after that, and soon there friendship faded as they made separate ways.

"Ohh... hey Twilight," Comet said awkwardly, "I live here now. In fact, I own this store. What are you doing here?"

"Ohh... Uhh... Just visiting my colt friend," she said nervously. Twilight remembered how harshly she rejected Comet's affection. She didn't mean to be rude, but somehow came off as if she took his feelings, crumpled it into a ball, then threw it out the window.

"I see," he said, but Twilight couldn't tell if he was angry or not, "and who might that be?"

"Umm... Flash Sentry."

"Well, it was nice running into you, I guess," he made a gesture to the books on the ground, "but I got work to finish up. I have lunch in about half an hour and I don't want to miss it." He levitated some of the books up with his horn.

"Here, let me help," she said lifting the rest, "to tell you the truth, I kind of miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Being a librarian instead of a princess. I guess we have been apart for a while."

"Well... Would you mind joining me for lunch... not as a date, just friends."

"I... I guess that's alri... no wait, I got to pick up Fluttershy at the train station soon."

"How about I come with you then, I would like to meet your friend."

"Alright, just as long as it doesn't take too long. I have to meet Flash at one."

"Alright, let's go. Watch the shop while I'm gone, Granny," Comet told the elder pony reading.

"Ok sonny," she called.

The two ponies came upon the station when the train arrived. They looked around and saw Fluttershy step onto the platform. Twilight called her name while waving her hoof, trying to get her attention.

"Hey Twilight," Fluttershy said upon approaching Twilight, but stopped when she saw Comet. She felt a little weird when she saw him, all warm and fuzzy. She notice she was blushing and quickly stopped, hoping nopony noticed. "W-who is this."

"An old friend of mine," she said.

"H-hi," Comet said, he wasn't focused though, he just stood there staring at Fluttershy, "M-my names Comet... Comet Tail"

"I'm... Fluttershy," she said barley audible.

"And I'm Twilight," Twilight said sarcastically, "Come on Fluttershy, we got to get to the castle quickly, I got to get ready to meet Flash."

But Fluttershy didn't listen, she was just stood there, staring into Comet's eyes as he stared back. Twilight looked at her, then looked at Comet, then back again. It took a moment, but she realized the connection, and then smiled.

"Hey Comet," Twilight said, "Didn't you say your break was right about now?"

"Uh-huh," Comet replied, although he wasn't paying much attention.

"Well, why don't you and Fluttershy go together."

Fluttershy realized what Twilight ment and snapped out of it.

"Oh no Twilight," Fluttershy said, "I couldn't leave you all alone. Who will help you with my bags?"

"I got it," she replied, lifting all of them at once. "You two can go. Like I said, I need to go home and get ready for Flash. Besides, you two look so cute together," she added with a wink. Fluttershy and Comet both went red, but then Comet nervously said, "would you like to join me Fluttershy?"

"I-I guess that would be nice," Fluttershy gave a smile, going weak at all four of her knees.

"Great," Twilight exclaimed, "see you later Fluttershy." With that, she headed back to the castle as Fluttershy and Comet headed into town, both blushing fiercely as they made there way to a little restaurant. Twilight looked back at them for a moment and smiled. 'Good job Fluttershy,' she thought, 'it looks like you gained a coltfriend. I guess your feelings for Flash are gone. Then, I forgive you.'

"Hey Flash, sorry I'm a bit late," Twilight said when she met up with him.

"It's alright, but where were you?"

"Ohh just helping a couple of friends."

"Who?"

"Comet and Fluttershy."

"Ohh... wait... Fluttershy is here?!"

(To Be Continued...)


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Parents

**Chapter 7: Meeting Parents**

The next day rolled around as Twilight woke up the next morning. She yawned and stretched her hooves as she looked around. She saw Fluttershy fast asleep in her sleeping bag next to the bed. Twilight smiled while she slipped out of her bed quietly, trying not to wake her up.

'I'll ask how her date with Comet went later,' she thought. She walked outside onto the bedroom balcony when Derpy landed next to her.

"Got a letter for Princess Twilight Sparkle," she said in her cooky voice, handing her a small scroll with the Canterlot golden horseshoe "C" on it.

"Thanks Derpy," Twilight said, taking the paper, then gave her a strange look, "Derpy, have you always had that as your cutie mark?"

"Ohh... uhh, got go, more mail to deliver," then Derpy flew off quickly. Twilight stood there, but then shook her head and floated the scroll in front of her as she read.

Dear Twilight,

how have you been sweety? Your father and I are doing great at Canterlot, thanks for the lamp by the way, it looks lovely. So yesterday, we received a letter from Shining that you were seeing a special somepony. Now how come you haven't told us? We are your parents for crying out loud! Now don't you think we should meet this young stallion? You know what, that's a great idea, we will come bye later this evening to meet this Mr. Flash Sentry, I think that's what Shining said his name is; and why not see if Flash can invite his parents over. It would be a great little get together. So its official, we will come at six to meet Mr. Sentry and his parents.

Love,

Mom.

"Why you," Twilight growled then yelled, "SHINING!"

"I didn't kiss him," Fluttershy yelped getting up. Twilight looked at the blushing Fluttershy until the bedroom's doors were blown open as Shining and Cadance ran inside.

"What's wrong Twily," said a concerned Shining.

"You," Twilight growled as she backed the now scared Shining against the wall, "you told our parents about Flash without even asking me! Now they want to meet him!"

"You did what," Cadance said while she looked angrily at him.

"I think I'm gonna go get some breakfast," Fluttershy said quietly, then left, not wanting to get mixed up in the family argument.

"I... uhh... Well it is funny story, actually," Shining said nervously as the two closed in on him.

"Oh really," Twilight sarcastically yelled.

"I'm sure we'll all be laughing after this one," Cadance joined.

"Umm, well you see, I was writing a letter to mom and dad, you know, telling them how things are going in the Crystal Empire, when I looked out the window and saw you and Flash go off on your date. I realized that you probably haven't told our parents about him yet, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I went ahead and told them for you.

"Shining," Cadance scolded, "You need to stop interfering with Twilights dating life. She is no longer a little filly."

"What's going on," said Flash as he ran in, "I heard screaming and thought Twilight got into trouble."

"I'm alright," Twilight said, still a little angry, "It's just, now that my idiot brother here told my mom and dad about you, they want to meet you and your parents."

"That's it," Flash sighed with relief, "I thought something terrible had happened."

Cadance and Twilight looked at him, while Shining was glad Flash was there, for once, to save him from Cadance and Twilight.

"You did hear her correctly," Cadance asked, "she said that _her parents _are coming to meet _your parents_."

"I heard, and I know meeting the parents is a big step," Flash kindly said, "but they had to find out sooner or later. Besides I would love to meet your parents, and I'm sure my mom and dad will love you Twilight."

"I don't know," Twilight said nervously, "I mean, what if something goes wrong. What if our parents don't like each other or us?"

"I'm sure they will," Flash reassured, "everything will go great Twilight. My parents are nice people, and I know yours are, because you are so kind."

"You sure do know how to sweet talk a mare," Twilight sighed.

"and that's why you love me," Flash said, kissing her on the cheek.

Shining hatred for Flash returned at that moment and he got up until Cadance forced him to sit down.

"You are not going anywhere mister," she quietly threaten. Shining gulped and went back to cowering as he looked into his wife's glaring eyes.

"I got to get back to my post, I will send my parents a letter for this evening's diner, see you later Twilight," Flash said, then left.

"He such a great colt," Twilight told Cadnce.

"He sure is a good catch Twilight," Cadance agreed, "I'm sure tonight will go great for you two... Did I say you can move!"

Shining sat nervously back down as he failed at trying to inch his way to the door. Twilight and Cadance laughed as they left and locked the door.

Shining sat there for a few minutes, as he looked at the door, hoping they would come back and end the cruel joke.

"Umm, honey," Shining called, but no one came, "this isn't funny anymore... let me out!"

###

The afternoon came by quicker then Twilight thought as she got ready to meet Flash's parents. She headed up to her room to put on a nice dress when she ran into Cadance. She was looking for Shining.

"Hey Twilight, have you seen your brother, I wanted to apologize to him about what happen this morning," Cadance asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since we locked him in my... room... you don't think..." Twilight smiled

"Uh-oh," Cadance said, but then started to laugh, "we left him in there all day!? That's priceless."

"We," Twilight was laughing so hard that she could barely speak, "we should let him out. He's probably starved."

"Yeah," Cadance gasped, "he is going to be soooo mad at us."

They headed up to Twilight's room then knocked.

"You in there Shining," Twilight teased.

"LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT TWI," Shining yelled.

"I don't know Twilight," Cadance grinned, "I mean, maybe he deserves this. He did interfere after all."

"CADANCE! I AM YOUR HUSBAND AND YOU LOCK ME IN A ROOM! SERIOUSLY, HOW OLD ARE YOU?!"

"Now now Shining, be nice," Cadance teased, "You don't want the key to fall down a bathtub drain now do you?"

"BUCK YOU... BUCK BOTH OF YOU!"

"Shining," Cadanice yelled, shocked and serious, "You know not to use that kind of language! Especially to your own sister and wife, what are you thinking!"

"I'm sorry," Shining back down, almost to a cry and or beg, "I'm just so hungry and tired. I'm so sorry. Please let me out."

"That's better," Cadance said, "I'm sorry about all this, but you need to learn to stay out of Twilight's personal life. She is a big filly now, and you need to treat her like one. Promise?"

"I promise, sorry Twi, I don't know what came over me."

"I accept your apology," Twilight said, then unlocked and opened the door, "Now get out, I need to get ready."

After getting her dress on and brushing her hair, she went down to the train station to greet both of their parents. Flash arrived at the train station when the first train came. Flash's parents were inside and were overjoyed when they saw Flash.

"Flash honey," said a mare as she came out. She had a red coat like Winny's with blue eyes and had her brown mane the same way Rarity would have hers, "We haven't seen you in months. We have so much to catch up on."

"So we do son," said the stallion with the mare. He had a orange coat like Matt and Flash, but a sky blue mane like Whinny, and red eyes. He had a magician hat as his cutie mark while his wife had a red cross as hers. They both are pegasus like their three children, but spoke with a, what we know as Italian but they know as Neightalian, accent, "and you must be Princess Twilight Sparkle. What an honor it is to meet you."

"It's a pleasure meeting you to," Twilight replied, "But please, call me Twilight."

"But of course. My name is Geusto Sentry, and this is my wife Jiny Nurse."

"Geusto," Twilight gasped, "as in the greatest magician of all time, that Geusto. Flash, why didn't you tell me your father is Geusto."

"It never really came up," Flash admitted.

"He didn't tell you? Where else did you think he got his illusion skills, or did he not shown you that either," Geusto questioned.

"Oh no, he shown me, and I must admit, they sure are impressive," Twilight said.

"Well I am not surprised. I mean when you have the Geusto, greatest illusionist of all time and master of over one thousand different tricks, as your father, you must at least have a few good tricks up your sleeves," Geusto bragged.

"Honey," Jiny frowned, "you're doing it again."

"Sorry," Geusto blushed, "I kinda of oversell myself a little too much."

"That's alright," Twilight said, "you have the right to boast. I have seen some ponies say they can do things when they really can't. You ,however, have mastered over a thousand tricks. Which I think is very impressive."

"Well what a nice young mare you are. Of course, we Sentrys know how to pick them," Geusto said as he grinned at Jiny.

"You sure do," Jiny grinned back then kissed him on the cheek.

Flash groaned in embarrassment until another train arrived. "Your turn," he teasingly whispered into Twilight's ear, making her panic a little. Hopefully you know what Twilight's parents look like and who they are, because I'm not going into detail about them, but they both were wearing nice clothes like the ones they wore on Twilight's coronation.

"Twily," exclaimed Twilight Velvet, showering her daughter, to her embarrassment, with hugs and kisses, "I missed you so much."

"Hi mom," Twilight groaned, trying to escape the clutches of her mother.

"Don't forget about good old dad," Night Light said, ruffling her mane.

"Hi dad," Twilight said flatly, trying to fix her now out of place mane.

"Ah, and you must be the handsome, young stallion that has caught our daughter's eye," Velvet declared, "Flash Sentry I presume?"

"So I am, and it is such a pleasure to meet you," Flash replied.

"Such a polite young lad," Light said, "I guess you two are the nice ponies who raised such a fine colt."

"So we are," Geusto replied, "I am Geusto Sentry, and this is my wife Jiny Nurse. Such a pleasure to meet the parents who raised such a beautiful princess."

"Why thank you," Light replied, "I am Night Light and this is my wife Twilight Velvet."

"Good evening," Velvet said.

"Well, let's not waist anymore time with introductions," declared Jiny, "What are we to do tonight son?"

"Yes, Twilight, what is it we are going to do," asked Light.

"Cadance said we can have diner in the dining hall, if that's alright with everypony," Twilight replied.

"Sounds good honey," said Velvet.

"Yes, sounds great," Geusto agreed, "lead the way."

Twilight and Flash led everypony to the castle, but on the way Twilight whispered to Flash, "Nervous?"

"A little," Flash whispered back, "You?"

"A lot."

Once everypony was settled inside the dining hall, there was a bit of silence as they waited for their food. Nopony really wanted to be the first to talk. Finally, Night Light decided to break the silence.

"So... You said your name was Geusto," Light asked.

"Yes," Geusto replied.

"As in Geusto, master of one thousand different tricks?"

"I told you it would catch on," Geusto told Jiny, who just rolled her eyes, "and yes, I am that Geusto."

"How interesting, and how long have you known that was your talent?"

"Ever since I was a young colt, for it runs in the family. You see my great grandfather taught his son, who taught my father, who taught me, and I taught Flash. Of course he had a different passion, being a guardspony. I fully supported his discission, but I always said that he had another talent if ever needed a fall back."

"Plus, a magician always had a way with the mares," Jiny added, "That's how he won me over; and it looks like it helped our son to win a princess too."

"Mom," Flash blushed.

"Speaking of princess, you must be so proud. Your daughter not only becoming Celestia's star student, but becoming an alicorn princess."

"We are," Light replied, "we always knew Twilight was something special, and who would of guess that was becoming a princess. You should have seen her when she was little, she would trot around the house, pretending to give orders as if she ruled a kingdom of her own. It was always so fun to play along."

"Dad," Twilight groaned.

"Now she has a handsome knight at her side, just like a fairy tale," Velvet exclaimed, "soon they will go off into the sunset, get married, and have foals."

Twilight nearly choked on her food while Flash fell out of his chair trying to grab his napkin he dropped earlier.

"That's... a little early... don't you think," Twilight coughed, helping Flash up, who was holding his head as the room came back into focus for him.

"Yeah," Flash said, shaking his head, "I mean, we only have been a on a few dates, it hasn't even been a week."

"Oh we know that," Jiny said, "and I'm sure you two will take things slow, and take as long as you want."

"Of course," Light said, "don't go rush into things... but don't take too long. I would like grandfoals this decade."

The four parents laughed as the two went red, then decided they had enough fun picking at the couple, and talked amongst each other about personal adventures and their children's accomplishments. Twilight and Flash stayed quiet for the rest of the evening. Flash held Twilight's hoof under the table, making her blush, and gave her a smile that said "it's smooth sailing from here on out."

He was right, for it seemed the rest of the night flew bye as the clock struck nine, which means it was time for them to go.

"It was such a pleasure to meet you," Jiny said, as the train back to Stableton came in.

"So was meeting you," Velvet said, as the train for Canterlot arrived.

"We should do this again," Geusto said.

"We should," Light replied, "see you all again. Bye Twilight, bye Flash." He waved to the two as their train left

"Goodbye son," Geusto and Jiny said, waving to him as their train left, "Goodbye Twilight."

"Bye," Twilight and Flash waved back. They continued waving until they sure the trains were out of sight, then dropped to the ground and sighed.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Flash declared getting up and then helped Twilight up.

"Yeah," Twilight replied, "but at least they like each other."

"Yeah, that's a good thing, I guess."

"Come on, let's head back to the castle."

Flash led Twilight back to her room. On there way, they had a little conversation.

"So, how come you or your siblings never picked up a Neightalian accent, like your parents," Twilight asked.

"We use to have one, until we started talking ponienglish and hanged around ponies who spoke it as well," Flash replied

"But you still know Neightalian?"

"Yeah, we always found that strange."

"Well it looks like we don't have to worry about family anymore," Twilight yawned.

"I guess so, goodnight Twilight," Flash yawned. He gave her a quick goodnight kiss before leaving her to go to bed.

Twilight quietly walked around Fluttershy, who said she wanted to spend another day with Twilight, even though Twilight knew the real reason why Fluttershy stayed, and slipped into her covers. She thought about today as she fell asleep. She liked Flash's parents, they were kind people, and she was sure that their parents would be the least of their worries. Boy was she wrong.

(To Be Continued...)


	8. Chapter 8: First Fight

**Chapter 8: First Fight**

Friday, a day many foals loved and charished, was a day of saddening for Twilight and Fluttershy. They had to return to Ponyville, leaving behind their coltfriends. Twilight was in her room packing. They didn't have to leave until later that evening, but Twilight, being Twilight, wanted to be ready ahead of time. Of course with unicorn magic, it didn't take long, so she was able to spend time with Flash before the day's end.

"I'm glad we have this last day to spend together," Twilight told Flash, as they lied next to each other under a tree, cloud-gazing.

"Well it's not going to be our last date, right," Flash asked.

"No, but we won't be together everyday like we have been."

"I know, and I'm going to miss you, but let's try to focus on this moment, just you and me."

"Yeah," Twilight replied snuggling up against Flash as he wrapped his wing around her, but all of a sudden, she pushed him away as her smile faded, "wait, so just like that."

"Just like what," Flash asked, taking note of Twilight's sudden change in attitude.

"One moment your worried about us being apart, then just brush it off like it's nothing."

"Well, it's not that big of a deal."

"Ohh really? Is that what you told Fluttershy," Twilight exclaimed, Flash just looked at her in shock, "Yeah that's right, I know what happen all those years ago, the oprea, Fluttershy and you together. Is that what you told her when you left her, 'it's not that big of a deal.'"

"For your information, nothing happened between Fluttershy and me," Flash defended, starting to get a little angry himself. At this point, they both were standing up, glaring at each other.

"That kiss sure said otherwise," Twilight said

"That was a goodbye kiss, it meant nothing," Flash exclaimed, "why you even mad about it? That happen over thirteen years agol"

"I'm not mad," Twilight flared, "just a little peeved that you think our relationship is nothing to worry about!"

"I don't think our relationship is a joke! You are just being mad at problems that don't exist, " Flash yelled.

"I'm not mad," Twilight yelled back.

"I sure find that hard to believe!"

"Fine I'm mad! At least I'm not being inconsiderate!"

"Oh so I am being inconsiderate! I'm not the one who dragged Fluttershy into this! Who, now I think about it, I probably would have been better off with!"

"Well why don't you go ahead and see if she's available, oh that's right, she off with a different pony," Twilight shouted while tears started to swell up in her eyes, "Maybe you'll get to feel the pain I felt when you kissed Fluttershy, and don't come crawling back to me, because I don't won't to see you again!" With that, she ran off as tears started to run down her cheek. Flash stood there breathing angrily through his gritted teeth, but then it faded and was replaced by sadness. He hung his head, as tears fell off his face, and said, "what have I done."

###

Twilight ran all the way back to the castle and up into her room, were she paced angrily around her bed, until finally collapsing on it, crying loudly in her hooves. She kept crying until somepony knocked at her door.

"Twilight, is that you," came a voice from the other side.

"Go away Cadance," Twilight sobbed.

Cadance open the door and walked inside, she approached Twilight, but stopped right next to her, giving her some space. She waited for Twilight to stop crying before trying to talk to her, "What's wrong Twilight?"

Twilight didn't answer, she just laid there, her face in her hooves.

"Is it Flash?"

Twilight nodded her head, but still kept it hidden in her hooves.

"Did you two have a fight?"

Twilight nodded again.

"I'm sorry, but I told you stuff like that happens."

"I know," Twilight muttered.

"What did you two fight about?"

"We had a disagreement about us being apart. He thought it wasn't anything to worry about, which it really isn't, because we still get to see each other on weekends, but I took it too far and it ended up with us yelling at each other. Then I said that if he comes back, I won't welcome him, because I don't want to see him again. What have I done Cadance? I just yelled at the pony I love, and now we probably never see each other again."

"Oh Twilight, love is not something that can be destroyed by one little disagreement. I mean, look at your brother and me, we argue all the time, but we are still together. It is because our love is strong, and one little shouting match isn't going to end it all."

"I don't know Cadance. It was pretty harsh what I said."

"But you didn't mean any of it, right?"

"No... but what if he thinks I meant it."

"He won't know unless you tell him you didn't."

"But I don't know if he wants to even see me."

"Twilight, enough with the 'but's and the 'what it's. Love is not what you think, it is what you feel. Go to Flash, talk to him, apologize, and if he really loves you, he will understand."

Twilight lifted her face out of her hooves and looked at Cadance, who wiped a tear from Twilight's face, "Really?"

"Really. Now go, and remember what I said, true love will always make it through, no matter what."

With a new level of confidence in Twilight, she ran back to the tree on the hill where the argument happened. She looked around a bit, even managed some unsteady flying, but couldn't find Flash anywhere. She landed down next to the tree, and started crying.

"What am I going to do now?"

"I know what I'm going to do," said a voice from above.

Twilight looked up and saw Flash slowly descending to the ground. She just stood there looking at him, not knowing if she should say something to him. Flash noticed her hesitation, and went ahead and said what they both were thinking.

"I'm sorry Twilight," he apologized, "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and you were right, our relationship is something that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"No, I'm sorry Flash," Twilight apologized back, "it really isn't that big of a deal. We still get to see each other on weekends. I'm also sorry for dragging Fluttershy into this, what happen was over thirteen years ago, and I was out of line picking at a scar like that."

"That's alright, the past is the past, we are together now, and that's all that matterNow if I remember correctly, I had my wing around a certain beautiful pony, am I correct?"

"You sure are."

The two smiled and laugh, then laid back under the tree as they were before this whole mess happened, even sharing a couple kisses. Twilight thought about what happened, and was glad that there love was strong enought to last through there first fight, but will it be strong enough for future events that even she could not foresee?

(To Be Continued...)


	9. Chapter 9: Time Means Proposal

**Chapter 9: Time Means Proposal**

**(Why did I write this chapter?! Right after the last one! I'm going to be hated forever! If you are a HHHHUUUUGGGGEEEE fan of this couple, and you don't realize what I'm trying to say without actually giving it away, then DON'T read this chapter! If you continue... well... don't say I didn't warn you, because this is sooo bad, I can't even sign off with a "Sincerely, Derpyforever"!)**

It was the crack of dawn and Twilight was back in her library home in Ponyville. It has been exactly a month since Flash and Twilight first met at the New Year party. Only one major thing, which will be explained later, had happened between now and the day of their first fight. They would meet on weekends, even set up a few double dates with Fluttershy and Comet or Shining, who was starting to accept Flash, and Cadance. Flash and Twilight would also send letters to each other, but had to have Derpy send them, after Spike had enough with the heart burns. Twilight was reading on her bed, when all of a sudden, the candle lights went out.

"Hey," she exclaimed, "what's the big..."

"Surprise," yelled six different voices all around her as the light came back, "HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!"

"Wh-What," Twilight said, confused as her five best pony friends, plus Spike, came into focus.

"It is your one month anniversary, right," asked Rainbow Dash

"Well... yeah."

"So we decide to throw you a pre-party before you let to see Flash," said an over the top Pinkie Pie.

"Ohh... well..."

"Come on sugar cube," interrupted Applejack, "we set it up downstairs." She dragged Twilight, followed by the others, down to the front, where party decorations were already everywhere.

"You did all this last night," asked Twilight.

"Party cannon never fails," said a proud Pinkie Pie, "Now let's PARTY!"

They had a great party. They had cake, played Pinkie favorite game, pin the tail on the pony, and music was played as the friends danced, but Twilight didn't seem as enthusiastic that everypony thought she would be.

"What's wrong sugar cube," asked a concerned Applejack.

"Oh... nothing," replied Twilight,, but replied with a weak smile.

"Oook... well if something's ever wrong, ya know ya got us."

"Thanks Applejack... that means a lot."

Wondering what might be going through her friends head, Applejack went back to dancing with the others.

After the party, everypony decided to stay with Twilight had to leave.

"You don't have to, it's alright," Twilight said, but seemed like she was trying to get rid of them.

"We don't mind deary," Rarity said, "I need to take a break from making all those dress anyways."

"An' Big Mac can handle the farm on his own for a day, he has Applebloom to help too," added Applejack

"Plus, I don't have any cloudbusting to do today, so I'm good," Rainbow said.

"and my animals can survive one day without me," Fluttershy added.

"and the Cakes don't need my help until tomorrow with MMMM."

"Ohh, how... great."

The six friends talked with each other as Spike made some tea and muffins. They would ask Twilight about Flash, but every time, she would change the subject, they eventually took the hint and decided to ask Fluttershy how things with Comet are going.

"Comet and I are doing great, and I'm so glad to have him in my life. He so sweet and understands me so well. He even got Angel to like him."

"Wow, if he was able to get Angle to like him, he must be a great colt," Rainbow said.

"He sure is," Fluttershy sighed, but then said, "but why we talking about me? This is Twilight's anniversary. When did you say you had to go to the train station to go see Flash?"

"I didn't," Twilight said nervously.

"Well... when are you leaving?"

"Umm..."

"It is obvious isn't it," said Pinkie Pie. "he is going to surprise her by coming here instead and we can have another party, but secretly he is going to propose to you and you found out because his friend, Winny, sent you a tip because she couldn't keep it in anymore. Right?"

Everypony just looked at her, then Applejack said, "normally ah would think your just being Pinkie, but remembering how ya got Twilight's adventure down word for word, ah actually believe ya."

"Well... your wrong Pinkie," Twilight said.

"WHAT," everypony yelled.

"I'm certain Flash won't propose."

"WHAT!? How can you be so certain," they all said, perfectly matching each others tone.

Twilight didn't answer.

"Twilight, what is wrong," Rarity asked

"Nothing."

"Twilight, tell us," Applejack said.

"No."

"Tell us," everypony yelled.

"NO," Twilight yelled back.

"TELL US," they yelled again as they started to surround uer

Twilight had enough and finally yelled, "Flash and I broke up!"

(The End)


End file.
